1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a display device. More particularly, embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the flat panel display device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device, for example. Typical examples of the flat panel display device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device. Compared to the LCD, the OLED has many advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED display device can be made thinner because the OLED display device does not require a backlight. In the OLED display device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby a light of a certain wavelength can be emitted.
As the OLED display device becomes larger, an IR drop of a power supply voltage has become intensified in a display panel of the OLED display device. In order to reduce the IR-drop, a dual bank method display device where a power supply and a data driver are located in both sides of the display panel has been developed. However, even in case of the dual bank method display device, luminance may be gradually reduced from top portion and bottom portion of the display panel to center region of the display panel. Further, compared to a single bank method, the dual bank method OLED display device may include many components (including, for example, the data driver and the power supply). Thus, a manufacturing cost may be increased, and a dead space may be increased.